I loved you Luciola
by Milkycrownlover4
Summary: The last time Luciola sees the sane Dio... before Delphine changes him... forever. Please read and review!


In the world of Prester, there is a nation called the Guild. Feared by all of the other inhabitants and nations in Prester, the Guild rules over all of the world. Headed by one particular ruler, "the Maestro" rules over all of the Guild and dictates the lives of all the citizens and inhabitants of that world. Their current ruler, "Maestro Delphine" rules over all of the Guild and basically all of Prester. She dictates the Guild and their Air Fleet, their Cells and their Armada. Basically, the Maestro rules and decides over everything and anything there is in the Guild and Prester

This brings us to our storyline. Dio Elaclaire' is a young boy that lives in the Guild. He enjoys life at its fullest and strives to be happy --- all the time. He enjoys flying aircrafts known as vanships, and spending time with Luciola, his friend, the person he cares for the most. The only thing that can disappoint Dio at times is his 16th birthday. He dreds this time the most, and at times it makes him cry. He knows that one day, even though he will still technically be alive, he will die. All on his 16th birthday… which is coming closer everyday. Dio doesn't want to be afraid, but how cant he? After all… this is the end of his life… the end of his existence. In fact, he had no idea what life would be like after he had entered the chamber of initiation. After all, no one who entered returned the same. It was as if something was missing… something form their minds. Its as if their whole personality was altered from their former self. They didn't act or respond the same, they were a completely different person. But the question being… what happened to their regular selves? Did they die? Did they disappear? Or did they just live inside a shelless body and never feel again? No one knew for sure, but this is what worried Dio the most. To even think that he could never respond again, talk to Luciola, or do the thing he liked the most, just to be happy and be himself, scared the boy very badly. To the point as the day grew nearer, he was very depressed and sad. He cried every night, and Luciola held him in his arms, and told him it was ok. It was ok to die and that he would be fine.

This saddened Dio even more so, the thought of losing Luciola and never seeing him again, made Dio want to scream. He told luciola that he would be lonely without him and that he wouldn't be the same. Luciola told Dio that he wouldn't be the same also, and that he would probably spend everyday crying and wondering where and how Dio was. This saddened them both to the point of exhaustion, and they both would cry themselves to sleep. The next day, Dio would wake up and carry on life as it was, still the constant feeling of agony that his soul and mind would soon be lost, thanks to something as sinister and cruel as the Guild. Life on the Silvana was slightly better than life in the Guild, and he could freely express his emotions towards everyone. It was as if it was his new home, everyone was so kind and caring towards him and Luciola, and they weren't treated as nobles; instead they were treated like everyone else; like normal people. They were given normal meals, although disliked by the both of them, and they were given grade-three water to drink. Yes indeed, these weren't the finest pleasures, as of those you could obtain in the guild, but they made Dio unbearably happy. He had always wondered, and wanted to live a life just like those of Anatoray and Disith, but it was possible now.

Coming back to the Silvana on ship-five, Dio happily sung his birthday song and smiled. This had been one of the few times in awhile that he had been happy, as always, he was happy with "Immelmann" and as he considered him, one of his first ever "friends". Arriving back to the ship, To Dio and Claus, it seemed that there were no one else on the ship. Going to the main hall, they had found that it was Maestro Delphine that was holding the ship hostage. When Dio heard the voice, he had stopped; utter horror and shock filled his mind. Frozen and paralyzed like a rock, he stood still, waiting for another reply. "Dio is so pleased to see me that words fail him." she snickered. Dio just wanted to scream, run and cry, all at the same time. He was so afraid, he didn't even want to turn around; not to see her, his elder sister, the Maestro Delphine, sitting in Captain Alex's arm chair, with her wicked, evil smile. "who is this Dio? Claus asked, wondering who the woman holding Alvis on her lap was. Delphine grimaced.

"Who is this Dio? A servant?" She snickered. Dio wanted more than anything to turn around and slap the woman, but he knew, If he did, he would be severely, severely punished. No one had ever even questioned the Maestro, let alone slap her. After all, she was the queen of all of Prester. Another thought filled Dio's small mind, as he wondered where Luciola was. As far as he could know, he could have been dead. He slowly spun around. And there he was, utter shock and fear upon his face, standing amongst a group of other guild persons. That alone was enough to bring Dio to tears. Right now, he wanted more than ever, to just be in Luciola's arms. After all, this at times when he felt down or upset, it was him that comforted him the most; it meant the entire world. Dio regrettably made eye contact with Luciola, and he wanted to cry. Right now, Luciola looked hollow and meaningless, he did not even look as if he recognized Dio.

Dio could feel tears building up in his small fearful eyes, and he bit his lip in attempt to hold them back. Dio slowly felt one trickle down his cheek, and he stepped forward, ready to endure whatever cruelty lie ahead. "Well then, I think you wouldn't mind taking a little visit to the guild with us, would you? Dio spun around aggressively. "No! anyone but…" He caught himself before carrying his sentence any further. No one had ever defied the maestro. "Luciola." Delphine said in utter cruelty, as if she was motioning for him to do something. "Yes Milady" he said in a saddened voice, as he made his way to Dio. Dio felt sick. Just to hear Luciola address Delphine as "Milady" Made his stomach turn in utter sickness. "Forgive me my Lord" Luciola said in q quiet tone as he tied his hands up with some type of restraint. This made Dio's mind seem even more confused. Why was Luciola tying his hands up? And even if he wanted to attempt to escape, wouldn't Luciola help him? After all, it seemed as if he wouldn't, tying Dio up like this.

Dio Unsuccessfully held back tears, as they dripped down the side of his cheek. He quietly cried, not showing it by the expression on his face. It was an expression of utter shock; pain and fear ran through his mind. But after all, today was the day he was waiting for; the day he would die. Spending the last moments he would ever have with Luciola, would be hard, to a very high degree. He made his final decision, the worst one he would ever make. Amongst all the sadness and fear dio held inside, he realized false truth. "Why would luciola love me? He has no reason to love me! He only does it because it is a command given to him by the Guild!" And with that, Luciola received the most horrible pain he had ever felt, to have his only friend; his entire life, smack him upon the face. Luciola fell to the ground on his knees helplessly. It was Dio's final decision. "If friendship means losing what you've worked so hard to achieve, then I don't need it!" Dio said as now his expression showed sadness and helpless fear; tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheek. Luciola, on his knees, held his face in his hands and silently cried.

Delphine sat across the room in Alex's commanding chair, holding Alvis. She was proud of what Dio had done to Luciola, and she wondered if with a little training, if she would even have to have him undergo the right of the covenant at all. "Cicada." Delphine called for her most loyal servant. "Yes Milady?" he said in a cold and inexpressible tone. "Please stop the bickering between my Brother and yours, it makes me sick." Delphine snickered the last four words. "As you wish, Milady." Cicada said as he left Delphines side and approached Dio and Luciola. He began to take Luciola's arm."the Maestro does not approve of arguing, brother." He said as he picked up an almost lifeless Luciola off the floor. "You've deserved to get striked dear brother, for you've defied the Maestro Delphine." He said with cruelness as he almost lifted Luciola off the floor. Luciola steadied himself on Cicada, he couldn't handle the enormous pressure; losing a friend that he had loved for so long. But he had to accept it; for its fate was his own. He turned around for one final look. It was the last time he ever saw his friend… kneeling on the ground, his soul dead. Dio didn't look up. He knew he had done wrong. "you don't need the chamer to remove your thoughts and dreams…" luciola said as he cried, silently. "You've already lost them. I was the only thing you ever loved." Luciola smiled.He turned around and accepted Dio's fate. He knew it would come down to this day. A tear slid down his cheek and fell on the floor. "im sorry it had to end this way… I will always be your Otomo-Dachi…"


End file.
